Wireless communication systems use radio access networks (RAN) having communication stations (base stations, eNodeBs, eNBs, access points, APs) to provide geographical service areas where wireless communication user equipment devices (UE devices) communicate with the communication station providing the particular geographical service area in which the UE devices are located. In some situations, multiple RANs provide geographical service areas that at least partially overlap. Where a UE device has the capability to communicate within either RAN, it is sometimes advantageous to offload data traffic from one RAN to another RAN. For example, offloading traffic from a cellular RAN to a wireless local area network (WLAN) RAN can be performed to avoid congestion and maintain a desired level of service on the cellular RAN.